Family Names
by thorteso
Summary: A Secret Santa Fanfic Challenge for cmol8806! Our favorite families at Christmas 2033. "Because after all, there is more than one kind of family."


_**Family Names**_

_Christina / cmol8806: Sorry it's so late and I'm not sure if this is what you are looking for, but I hope you enjoy it! Happy fanfic!_

_**Prompt:**_

_**Wish 2.**_

_Characters I wish for: B&B's and A&H's kids _

_Please include: Kids at any age learning about the team members that have left (one way or another)_

_Please exclude: Mention of Hannah, cause she doesn't count_

_Maximum rating: Anything_

_**Christmas 2033:**_

"Henry, get down here! They're here!"

…

"Henry, now!"

With a sigh, Seeley Booth turned to his wife, "Bones! I give up! You get him." Booth rolled his eyes and continued greeting their guests.

Brennan quickly went to the hallway and yelled, "Henry Keenan Booth. The games you received this morning will be donated to other more grateful children if you do not come greet our guests."

"I'm not a child!" Banging and groaning was heard through the door and Brennan turned towards Booth with a smirk. As she walked towards him and the group, Booth answered with a smirk of his own, "you are getting much better at the guilt thing."

"I do have a great aptitude for learning," she said with a pat on his chest. Then turning towards her guests, "sorry, Ang…"

"Oh, Sweetie, no problem! It wasn't easy getting KT to get off her new phone! They are teenagers, it's Christmas, don't bother them. I'm just glad we finally made it!"

Hodgins, Michael Vincent and Booth had already made it to the bar. While Booth was talking them both into trying his new holiday drink, KT sat down with Christine at the kitchen bar and picked out an anatomically correct gingerbread man.

Angela rushed into the kitchen and gave Christine a squeeze. "Honey, how was your semester?! I can't believe you got to study in Korea! I'm so jealous! Tell me all about it!"

Hodgins chuckled at his wife, "let the girl breathe, Ang! Welcome back, Christine."

"Thanks, Hodgins," she said with a smile. But before she could start telling them all about Seoul, the elusive Henry finally made it to join the family. He entered the room, mumbled a Merry Christmas to the Hodgins and Angela, blushing when she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He did the cool kid handshake with Michael Vincent, and gave a nod toward KT. Henry grabbed a few cookies and then went into the living room to turn on the TV. Seeing that the parents were fawning over the college kids and already bored with the conversation, KT followed Henry and pulled out her phone.

Trying to avoid more prying questions, he older kids moved back to the bar so Michael Vincent could get a drink that didn't taste like a peppermint patty. Christine started talking about Asia and Michael about Boston and his Master of Arts in Music Therapy at Berklee.

The four adults rolled their eyes at the kids and stayed in the kitchen, snacking and drinking and recounting their Christmases so far.

"So," Hodgins started, "when are Parker and Madeleine getting here?

"They are spending the eighth night of Hanukkah with the Weigls in Baltimore and they planned on getting here at approximately seven. But with traffic…"

Booth jumped in, "Parker texted and said they were leaving Baltimore 45 minutes ago, they should be here soon."

Just as the teenagers had settled on a TV show that wasn't a cheesy Christmas movie, Michael and Christine had started on their bottle of wine, and the adults' conversation dissolved into their recent case, the front door swung open and Parker, laden with gifts, ushered his very pregnant wife into the house.

"Henry, come help your brother!"

…

"Henry!"

…

"Bones!"

A few hours later, all of the gifts had been exchanged and everyone was exhausted from a long day. Madeleine was laying on the couch on her side with her head in Parker's lap and everyone else was lounging on couches and pillows thrown on the floor. Conversation was always fast paced and changed quickly in the group. But mostly, Angela was asking questions about the soon to be newest Baby Booth.

"Sooo, any names picked out yet?"

"We have a few," Parker said slowly.

"After we found out it was a girl, it narrowed down the options, but I think we have to wait to see her to know," Madeleine supplied.

"Oooo, what are they?" Christine begged.

"We're not sure we want to tell anyone, but they are family names, nothing weird," Parker assured them.

"So nothing like Staccato Mamba?" Michael asked.

Everyone laughed. "Hey, at least we didn't use those as first names like Billy wanted!" Hodgins defended. "I think we did OK naming you two, Michael Staccato Vincent and Katherine Mamba Temperance. You were named after the duo that proved a human could beat a T-rex at arm wrestling! Man, I still miss Vincent's trivia."

"Choosing names can be very difficult. There are many factors to consider, tradition, culture, how the name will be received by the child's peers…" Brennan began analyzing.

"I think we did OK, too." Booth said with a kiss to Brennan's cheek.

Madeleine, who after four years had still not heard all the stories had to ask, "how did you choose names? I know Parker is named after your friend in the army and his grandfather, but what about Christine and Henry?"

"Well, Christine was named after two of the most important women in my life, my mother and Angela," Brennan said with a smile to her friend and got an answering, "awww, Sweetie," in response.

"And Henry was named Henry Keenan after Pops and Bones' dad's last name." Booth said.

"Is everyone named after someone else in the group?" Madeleine chuckled.

"Kinda. Seel is named after Dad and Uncle Sweets," Christine chimed in about her cousin. "Uncle Sweets was always the best at bed time stories, he did all the voices and acted them out. And then he would play songs on my little pink keyboard to make me laugh. And the park…" she trailed off.

"I always thought if we had another girl I would want to name her Caroline," Booth said, thinking of their favorite lawyer. Caroline had passed away a few years before but was still a mentor to the whole group.

"Caroline and Rebecca are the reasons why I wanted to study international criminal law. Aunt Caroline was always so tough, but she never lost her 'Nawlins' flare." Christine chimed in again.

"I wish you all had those memories. I miss the Baby Duck and Caroline." Angela said sadly.

"We considered naming Henry, Zach." Brennan said.

"I remember Zach! He was the one who made that awesome robot!" Parker reminisced about a Christmas long ago.

"Zach is one of a kind. Remember that time he sang in the lab and blew us all away? He will always be the real King of the Lab," Hodgins said about his dear and adoringly odd friend.

"We assembled quite the family over the years didn't we?" Booth said, tightening his arm around Brennan's shoulders.

They continued to sit and talk about their friends near and far, old and new, on earth or in heaven. The kids were clamoring over each other, telling stories of interns and special agents and lawyers who had come and gone. People who had always been considered aunts and uncles and cousins. Because after all, there is more than one kind of family.


End file.
